Modern computing and display technologies have facilitated the development of mixed reality systems for so called “virtual reality” or “augmented reality” experiences, wherein digitally reproduced images or portions thereof are presented to a user in a manner wherein they seem to be, or may be perceived as, real. A virtual reality, or “VR”, scenario typically involves presentation of digital or virtual image information without transparency to actual real-world visual input. An augmented reality, or “AR”, scenario typically involves presentation of digital or virtual image information as an augmentation to visualization of the actual world around the user (i.e., transparency to other actual real-world visual input). Accordingly, AR scenarios involve presentation of digital or virtual image information with transparency to other actual real-world visual input.
For example, referring to FIG. 1, an augmented reality scene 4 is depicted wherein a user of an AR technology sees a real-world park-like setting 6 featuring people, trees, buildings in the background, and a concrete platform 8. In addition to these items, the end user of the AR technology also perceives that he “sees” a robot statue 10 standing upon the real-world platform 8, and a cartoon-like avatar character 12 flying by which seems to be a personification of a bumble bee, even though these elements 10, 12 do not exist in the real world. As it turns out, the human visual perception system is very complex, and producing a VR or AR technology that facilitates a comfortable, natural-feeling, rich presentation of virtual image elements amongst other virtual or real-world imagery elements is challenging.
VR and AR systems typically employ head-worn displays (or helmet-mounted displays, or smart glasses) that are at least loosely coupled to a user's head, and thus move when the end user's head moves. If the end user's head motions are detected by the display system, the data being displayed can be updated to take the change in head pose (i.e., the orientation and/or location of user's head) into account. Head-worn displays that enable AR (i.e., the concurrent viewing of virtual and real objects) can have several different types of configurations. In one such configuration, often referred to as a “video see-through” display, a camera captures elements of a real scene, a computing system superimposes virtual elements onto the captured real scene, and a non-transparent display presents the composite image to the eyes. Another configuration is often referred to as an “optical see-through” display, in which the end user can see through transparent (or semi-transparent) elements in the display system to view directly the light from real objects in the environment. The transparent element, often referred to as a “combiner,” superimposes light from the display over the end user's view of the real world.
Oftentimes, a user of a VR/AR system may want to share his or her experience with others (e.g., when playing a game, teleconferencing, or watching a movie) by recording and saving the experience on the VR/AR system for subsequent publishing on-line. However, there may typically be noise and other unwanted or unexpected sounds in the recording due to a noisy environment or there may otherwise be too many sources of sound that cause distractions to the experience. Such unwanted/unexpected sounds may originate from real objects, e.g., from children playing in the vicinity the VR/AR system, or from virtual objects, e.g., from a virtual television playing in the context of the VR/AR system.
There, thus, remains a need to provide a simple and efficient means for recording sounds from only virtual or real objects that the user is interested in.